


Wine Friday

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Please Kill Me, Post Mpreg, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snap-shot of domestic Spamano and Gerita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Friday

In a small town in upstate New York lived an abundance of young couples looking for a quiet place to raise young children. The small town was perfect, because it had a big school with close teachers and the only disturbance were teenagers looking for a little fun.

Most children as they grew wanted to leave. They felt cramped from the world. You could say 'Hey, I'm blank from Digogo' and people would be highly confused. One of these teens was Lovino Vargas. The town's well-known troublemaker had plans to leave forever with dreams of Boston. He didn't expect to get married in his little town then having no reason why he should leave. Boston was crowded and no place to raise a child.

Lovino lived in a mass of houses with everything the same with only the roofs different. In his neat kitchen he made soup he would soon share with his domestic husband, brother, and brother-in-law. They did this every Friday, they called it Friday Wine Night.

"Babe." Lovino huffed as he stirred the dark red soup. His husband, Antonio, looked up stopping the slicing of meats. He was making cocktail treats.

"Mmm, what love?" He asked walking over as Lovino spooned some of the soup on his wooden spoon and lifted it up in front of Antonio's mouth, his other hand was under the spoon to catch if anything slipped.

Antonio brought his mouth to the spoon and sipped. He smacked his lips together and smiled down at his lover, "Forgot the salt~" he chimed sauntering back to his meats.

"No I didn't!" Lovino protested slurping the red liquid Antonio left. He froze, "Maybe I did."

"I know you did, you always forget the salt!" Antonio nodded his head approvingly, "It's crazy 'cause you're so salty, baby."

Lovino sighed dramatically as he pulled out a pen from his apron and wrote something down on a post-it note. He peeled it off and went to the island leaning over and kissed Antonio on the lips before pressing the note on his forehead. Lovino turned away with a smile and casually walked back to his pot.

Antonio raised an eyebrow peeling the the sticky note from his forehead and looked at it.

**1.)** _Remember the salt_

**2.)** _Find a new husband <3_

Antonio laughed rolling his eyes as he put the note on the fridge door. "Baby, want me to pick up a new husband at the market tomorrow?" he teased.

"That'd be great, thanks." Lovino looked over and winked with a sly smile.

The Spaniard smiled walking over to his husband and hugged him around the waist resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Smells great." he mumbled.

"Thanks idiot." Lovino patted Antonio's head.

The doorbell startled both of them and Antonio put on his signature smile laying a wet kiss right under Lovino's ear and left to the door. Lovino rolled his eyes wiping away the spit on his skin and rubbed his finger off on the towel on the stove going back to stirring and tasting.

Antonio on the other hand fixed his hair at the mirror in the foyer before throwing open the door.

"Afternoon Toni!" Chimed Feliciano as he held a covered bowl of lasagna. Ludwig stood next to him with his now usual fond smile.

"It's so good to see you Feli!" Antonio exclaimed giving the Italian a hug, "You don't look a day over twenty." Feliciano blushed bashfully at the comment.

"Still a suck up I see." Feliciano patted his brother-in-law's cheek and gave the other a kiss before floating into the kitchen to greet his brother.

"Hey Ludwig, how's the kids?" Antonio asked stepping aside so Ludwig could get through.

"Fine as always, we got that new babysitter." He said casually hanging up his coat.

"Is she nice?"

"i don't know Feliciano doesn't like her. We may just have Dominik start to babysit since he's getting to that ripe age."

Antonio smiled warmly, "If I had one child I would need to trust all my life it would Nicki. Give him an opportunity to feel responsible. We both know you and Feliciano spoil him rotten."

"I can't believe I am coming to you for children advice," Ludwig ran his hand through his hair making it stick. "Oh, hows your child coming along?"

"It's been a long, awaited thing. Lovino is really excited."

"Of course he would be, having a child is a blessing. Especially you two, you have been trying for decades now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Antonio went to the dining table which was an old park table that Lovino pinterested a while ago. Now it was painted a wonderful white with cushions on the usual hard seats. Already on the table were the plates Lovino fussed about and made sure twelve times they fitted the aesthetic of the room, and also a basket of bread.

"More time to bang my husband." Antonio wiggled his eyebrow.

Ludwig scoffed, "You act like I was completely off limits to the factory while it was in process."

"Oooh." Antonio winked.

Lovino came out of the kitchen with a yellow and blue bowl that had the soup he made inside and Feliciano came out after him with the platter of cocktail treats and his lasagna.

Feliciano encircled his arms around Ludwig, "Help yourself." he smiled kissing his husband on the cheek before sitting down and snatched the ladle of the soup from Antonio and poured himself a healthy helping.

"So as I was saying," Feliciano snapped back to Lovino, "I asked this woman how much she wanted to be paid and gave her the list of stuff to do and she practically glared at me!"

"Maybe she likes doing her own thing." Lovino offered as he buttered his bread.

"But Louise is my baby, not her's and her zit scars." The auburn bit back. "Hey, do you guys want wine?' he asked to Ludwig and Antonio.

"I think there is also a few beers in the fridge." Lovino reminded as he began eating his soup.

"I'll just get those, you want one Ludwig?" Antonio stood and Ludwig nodded.

"So. . ." Feliciano purred leaning across the table, "How's the baby, giving you any trouble?" he swished around his wine before hiding his smile around the rim.

Lovino glared, "Don't make fun of my little idiot. He already has two fucked up parents."

"You're so blunt, Lovi." Feliciano snickered, "Though I'm having no more. After my second I finally realized I'm giving birth to little blonde demons."

Lovino eyes went wide and he laughed in disbelief, "You finally realized that all your children are blonde and blue eyed."

"I should dye my hair blonde."

The brother laughed together clinking the glasses.

They shared a normal dinner dusting up on all the new things in life. They were stop by Feliciano's babysitter calling him on his phone.

"Oh no! It's her!" Feliciano bit his lip, his hand being thrown in the air and he shook them.

Ludwig, who was rather drunk, laughed and kissed his husband on the side of his neck and went back to chatting with Antonio. The family had migrated outside in the cool summer air. They stated a fire in the pit. They sat around talking, Feliciano stayed sober for Lovino's sake to not drink for his child while his husband could freely finish the twelve pack he and Antonio found in the garage fridge.

"Here, give it to me." Lovino demanded motioning for Feliciano to give him the phone. Feliciano was hesitant before giving it to his older brother.

Lovino pressed answer and pressed it to his ear, "Ciao." he deadpanned.

"Yeah, cho or whatever. Is this Feliciano?" A rude woman asked and there was shuffling sound.

"Actually, no this is his older brother. Feli is rather drunk to get to the phone. Partying truly wears a middle-aged man." Lovino winked at Feliciano who giggled.

"Then do you know if the blonde boy-"

"Dominik?"

"Yes, sorry Dominik, if he gets some kind of cookie after dinner?"

Lovino mouthed cookie and tilted his head. Feliciano pointed to his ear and motioned for the phone.

"Let me get that young man on the phone." Lovino pretended to sound angry. He swore he heard the woman giggle and the phone was given to Feliciano's eight year old son.

"Onkel Lovi?" asked the boy.

"What's up kiddo. Teenage babysitter giving you the blues?"

"Hmm yeah, I told her that Vati always gives me his ginger bread cookies if I eat dinner, but she won't get the container down for me."

"Now Nicki," Lovino said in a hushed tone as Feliciano leaned in. "Repeat after me, tell this woman to give you the fucking container of cookies and if she sasses you Onkel Lovi will get Onkel Antonio's axe and she can figure out the rest."

The boy did what he was told and spoke word for word what Lovino told him. Feliciano gasped and slapped his brother across the arm. "Lovino, that's my baby."

"He's nine." Lovino deadpanned with a smirk.

"You're the worst." he said with a smile as Lovino shut the phone with a smug look as he wrapped his arm around Feliciano.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ludwig slurred to Antonio as he looked at his watch. "Oh shit, it's 10, I have a meeting tomorrow!"

Antonio howled with laughter and patted the man on the bicep.

"Time to go home, let's go Feliciano." Ludwig stood up and tucked his shirt into his pants. Lovino cringed at the fashion choice, but let Feliciano go who just smiled fondly and looped arms with his husband.

Antonio and Lovino followed the couple to to the door. "Goodbye, see you at the gym Monday." Lovino leaned in and kissed his brother on both cheeks. "And you."

He glanced at Ludwig pulling his shirt out his pants. "What's next Daddy, you're going to wear jean on jean." Lovino had to stand on his tip toes to kiss Ludwig's cheeks.

"Haha, maybe." Ludwig said cheekily while he was in the process of shaking Antonio's hand.

"Next I'll buy him crocs." Feliciano teased and Lovino gasped dramatically.

"You fashion monsters!" he exclaimed pushing Feliciano out the door. "Go to bed and never come back, I will sue you!" he called with an accusing finger.

"Bye bye!" Feliciano waved excitedly and Lovino rolled his eyes shutting the door behind him.

It was silent.

It always felt silent after these days, something empty feeling the family after the house ceased of family warmth and laughter.

"I'll clean the dishes." Lovino was kissed on the cheek by Antonio. "Go get ready for bed."

"No, I'll help." Lovino protested and Antonio gave him a smile taking his chin in soft hands.

"Go to bed, babe. You and the baby need rest. For me?" he tilted his head adorably and Lovino sighed as he buried his head in his husband's chest and let out a scream.

"Haha, I'll stop if my lovely Queen goes upstairs and rests with our prince or princess."

Lovino just laughed and walked away wiggling his butt, "It's Beautiful Queen to you, peasant."

"Oh excuse me, the most beautifulest queen."

Lovino pointed at him as he climbed the steps, "Better." he shouted and Antonio howled with laughter.

The Italian went into the bathroom and did the normal activities of pissing and brushing his teeth. When he went into the warm bedroom with soft cream walls and the big blue canopy bed that Antonio and Ludwig put together wrongly and had to buy another one, because Antonio shot one of the pieces into the wall and broke. Memories filled the room like a beautiful case of love.

He discarded his shirt into the plastic hamper and his pants. He went to walk to the closet, but stopped when he caught his reflection. It was him.

It would always be him, no matter what age.

The same soft auburn hair and sun kissed skin.

The chubby thighs and the freckles adorning different places.

What was new was the bump. The life, his and Antonio's.

"I love you." Lovino whispered and hugged his stomach. He felt so loved, he felt so calm, it felt like everything was right.

He quickly grabbed one of Antonio's jersey that when worn it went to his mid thigh and went into bed.

He purposely waited for Antonio to come upstair and he walked into the room discarding his shirt and pants in the plastic. He didn't get any clothing, because he usually slept in just his underwear.

The Hispanic man sat on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through Lovino's hair, catching knots and having to shake his hand out from the trap, but showed no signs of disgusts.

"Ugh, Love you." Lovino muttered and hugged Antonio.

"You're sweet, love you too." he kissed his husband on the forehead and cuddled up to him in soft sleep.

Lovino felt a smile coming on his face and buried his face into the awaiting chest. "I love you so much."

"I know you do. I love both of you."

"You fucking sap."

"Kill me."

Lovino found himself sitting up and slapping his husband's cheek for being a fucking dweeb.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I dug up and finished while I didn't even look at Shooting star. WHO EVER THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE SAD IS MISTAKEN HAHAHAHA


End file.
